


The Raven's Facade

by MellowJam, necronism



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work, Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game), Raven's Facade
Genre: D&D, Gen, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, Pathfinder - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowJam/pseuds/MellowJam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/necronism/pseuds/necronism
Summary: Emberfell is a land that has been split in two for as long as anyone can remember. Magic is used aggressively by those who can wield it, and the only guilds are full of thieves and killers. Small patches of factioned civilization are all that remain of a war-torn government between barren fields, a corrupted capital run by a blind king, and its counterpart, a thriving city with the means to raise an army. But against what? The last dragon anyone saw fell into the earth over a thousand years ago.A mysterious stranger in a tavern, a pirate who knows more than he’s letting on, a runaway prince and his cat, celestial daughters, several romance-able men and women and in-between, and a snarky Tiefling who keeps trying to rob everyone in the middle of it. Will he be the hero that fixes Emberfell, or a ruffian doomed to further its destruction?





	1. Port Town

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MellowJam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowJam/gifts).



> 1\. This entire fanfiction will be based on the roleplay/dice roll outcomes of my Pathfinder/DnD campaign with my beta-test player, Marie (MellowJam).  
> 2\. While the entire story of the campaign itself is basically all known to me, you might think there "continuities errors" and while I can go, hey, it's part of the story, it might also not be and just my fault.  
> 3\. This is heavily based on translation from back-and-forth messaging through the sessions themselves, so I actually have no idea when updates will come or what I will decide is a "big enough" chapter to be posted.  
> 4\. Any sexually graphic content (because she takes seduction detours with my NPCs) will be given its own chapter entirely as it is only written by me and did not explicitly take place in the campaign.  
> 5\. This is a campaign that isn't exactly 100% being taken seriously by either me, the DM, or my player, so some things may seem suddenly ridiculous or make no sense as a realistic outcome - but just remember not to actually care.

The tiefling had been aboard the ship for nearly a week when he began to feel seasick. His brash attitude had gotten him out of work, leaving him bored and restless on the deck as he watched the other sailors pull their weight. While the captain stayed clear of the passenger, an eye was kept on him through the day and night, many reporting hourly to make sure the tiefling didn’t creep out of his quarters and set fire to the mast, take the life-raft out from the side and make his escape into open waters. The captain reassured his crew that the minute they crossed into the New Land’s waters, the depths would take the tiefling for the tiefling took his ship.

A few tried to question the passenger, but the tiefling remained silent, turning his horned brow up to the sun and pretending not to hear them. It frustrated many, but would could they honestly do about it? He dressed well enough, a finely pressed collar folding out of a leather vest, braces strung tight on either forearm. A dagger rested in a sheath and a short sword hung from his belt. They knew if they messed with this guy, he might as well be some bounty hunter in disguise. So after the second day, they gave him his space.

It was the same day Jaz began to cling to the taffrail, feeling the same pulling gag in his throat. Rations only let them eat _well_ twice a day, so if he threw up his food now, he’d be sick and uncomfortable for the rest of the night. Every time he pulled his head back up from the rails, he glimpsed red in his peripheral vision. The captain was always watching, and he couldn’t really figure out why.

The tiefling, Jazael or otherwise known as “Jaz”, stood six feet tall with an athletic fighter’s build, but stuck to his street smarts rather than throw himself into the area. In his homeland, there were very few opportunities for anyone who could fight to go off and become a military man, never mind a hero. His black hair fell around his shoulders, and two red, curved horns protruded from his brow, curling back around his head like any Infernal horns might. Many mistook him for a monster, an evil being, a devil itself, but really… he had come on this ship for more reasons than to become a pirate.

The sailors on this ship called themselves pirates, and the captain had a reputation to be rather heartless toward crews he captured. Many spread rumors of his battles with leviathans and demigods, but Jaz didn’t see any of that in the man who crossed his arms over the ship’s wheel, face turned to the sun with a smile like a content cat. The man who offered a hand to those who were felt stricken by the sun’s fever if he wasn’t steering the ship through murky, unforgiving waters.

Below deck, Jaz slept soundly enough, never bothered by dreams that haunted his psyche. He bunked with a couple other men, who paid him no mind and were quiet. Had they been a nuisance, Jaz wondered how easily it would have been to kill them in their sleep and dispose of their corpses in the night. The thoughts that helped him get a good night’s rest anyway. The thoughts that lingered when he opened his eyes to the sound of thundering footsteps and loud thudding, rolling, creaking. He reached for his dagger, stopping when he saw the two beds beside him were empty.

The ship swayed unnaturally, unlike it might when braced against open waters and stormy waves. It was a gentle nudge in either direction, a mother’s rock. He sat up, peeking from the small slatted window in the side of their room. Outside was a market town and the strong scent of raw fish baking under the sun. Wherever they had been headed, they made it.

He quickly moved to the footlockers at the end of the bunkmates’ beds, finding them unlocked and rooting around inside. A pair of boots, a few bent and useless coins, and damaged fruit. The tiefling scowled and shut the locker, looking around for anything else left behind. They never had much to begin with, only a few pair of clothes that reeked of salt water (better that than anything else) and their beds. Jaz gathered up his own belongs and headed up to the deck, where all the commotion was coming from.

He felt the immediate sting of the cold first, horns already aching. Everyone was doing their part to unload cargo and crates, barrels thudding and rolling freely down the plans set to let the pirates pass to and from the docks. No one asked for Jaz’s help, knowing it wouldn’t be given. He weaved his way through the passing crowd, ready to kiss the earth once his feet touched solid land.

The captain, as Jaz found him, was discussing business over a ledger with an elderly drow, whose hair was tied back over her long ears. Jaz had never seen her kind before, at least not during the day. But he soon realized that the sun wasn’t even up, but the ship and docks were lit up by strung-up lights and candles from every post. It was magical, the first sense of wonder he had seen since he left his homeland.

The distractions parted a few sailors around Jaz, throwing one off the side and into the water, where he did not resurface. The splash bought the tiefling back from his reverie, glancing around to find the captain once again. He gave a wave and the man looked up, brow furrowing briefly as Jaz winked at him. Was that the _hint_ of a smile? Ah, well, he returned the attention back to the ledge and Jaz dropped his shoulders with a sigh.

The only place on his list was a tavern, to get a drink and a bed that didn’t try to throw him off with every wave that crashed against the hull; a room that didn’t smell like other people and rotten fruit and sweaty boots. Well, _other’s_ sweaty boots. Jaz found himself lifting his arms for smaller folk passing under him. Halflings, gnomes, everything he had heard about from the elves and humans he stayed with overseas.

There were even more creatures and people here, short catfolk caring fishing supplies and crates together on their little shoulders shouted in unison to let each other know where they were going. For a moment, Jaz was enamored by how _cute_ they were. They only came up to about his ribs, a few of them were shorter and stouter than that, little round ears flicking in every direction, big eyes keen and trained on the path in front of them. Another sailor stumbled trying to get around Jaz.

Wandering around the docks, he eventually found a sign for the tavern, and a few more catfolk were sitting in front of it with mugs of their own. Their short, stubby tails curled and tapped at the barrels they were stretched out on, their conversation stopping short when they noticed the tiefling staring at them. There was a big chance they had never seen one before either, and the three creatures all exchanged thin, awkward smiles.

Jaz looked up to the sign that creaked heavily above him, one that read _The Salty Screw._

 


	2. Salty Screw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaz buys a few drinks, tries to rob a guy, nearly gets stabbed, and flirts with a pirate. Honestly? That's an average night.

Inside, the tavern was packed to the brim with patrons. Some that Jaz recognized from the trip overseas, some that were obviously born and raised in this land, probably with the drinks that were being served. They cheered when the tiefling entered, clearly not aware of who exactly had come in, but rather giving a joyous inebriated welcome to whatever passed through the doors.

The tiefling cursed, already beginning to weave again, dodging mugs that jerked out of the crowd. He barely made it to the counter unscathed, raising a hand to catch the bartender’s attention. A stout elf with an uneven smile waddled over, grinning for a moment, before he began to yell over the crowd.

“ _HEY, CAN I GET YOU ANYTHING?_ ”

Jaz gave a performance-winning grin and answered at the same volume, “A beer and some information!” and placed a few coins on the countertop, more so than a beer must cost and hoping a generous tip would get him anything he asked for. But the bartender must have taken it that the tiefling needed to get drunk instead and brought him four mugs. Jaz frowned.

“Information… on what?” The elf crossed his arms and leaned in, turning his chin up to Jaz as if to intimidate him. Maybe it was how the guy always looked, and Jaz leaned in as well. Close. Super close. Awkwardly close.

“I need a place to stay for the night.”

The elf blinks, so sure he was about to be bribed but a few seconds ago. “Might be full tonight…” Jaz was so sure he looked more like an alcoholic than the same crew that was beginning to sing a sea shanty behind him, one that filled the entire tavern. “Captain is pretty enthusiastic that his boys have the best rooms.”

Jaz smirked, taking a gulp of his beer - and immediately regretting it. Maybe the brewers were different here and used dirt instead of wheat, he couldn’t be sure, but that first tasting did not go down smoothly. Then he set his elbows on the table, forcing his charming grin back. All he could do was beg, right? He didn’t want to sleep outside in the cold he wasn’t used to.

“And there’s no way you could free one of the rooms for me?”

There’s a hint to what services Jaz could provide flickering in the bartender’s eyes, but he simply scoffs.

“Yeah, you could probably pay for a room…”

That took him by surprise, but he rolled his eyes and coughed up a few more coins, sliding them forward. It was all the money he had lifted from the sailors on deck when they had their backs turned. Might as well get rid of it now.

“Is this enough to get a bed tonight?”

Instead of answering, the bartender took the coins and exchanged them for a key that had a tag reading “22”. He then returned to his work, considering their business over with. Jaz discreetly gave him the finger, pocketed the key, and took his beers with him to search for a free table.

It was a chore to get through the crowd before, but now it was a sport, trying to balance to mugs in the crooks of his arms while careful not to bump anyone with the two in his hands, cursing along the way. The only table he could see that was free seemed completely uninhabited and ignored by the rest of the bar that stacked themselves on top of one another.

Jaz saw legs, at least, stretched out of the shadows and crossed at the ankles. They were clad in fine leather and finer-still boots with silver tips. The chair outside of the darkness was unoccupied and the only one. Jaz strained his sight to pierce the shadows that seems to magically clean to that one corner of the tavern. As he sat down, he could make out the angular features of an older human: long black hair tied back in a braid that fell over one shoulder, gray temples swept over each ear, and golden eyes that briefly narrowed the moment Jaz moved to them. His skin was darker than some of the other humans he had met, but nothing like the onyx skin of the few drow he had spotted. A black robe was closed over his shoulders, lined with gold trimmings, and his hands were unseen.

What was this guy’s deal, being strange in the shadows? Jaz made sure to drink loudly to see if he could deter his dutiful watch of the tavern. He looked rich, rich enough to steal from. So new in a new town, on a possible nobleman? It was a risk. One he was willing to take. He quickly devised his plan, moving to a new mug and rising from his seat.

With the best performance he could put on, Jaz pretended to trip over his own feet and the beer went flying into the man’s lap. It helped to move in the blink of an eye, both to apologize and fall forward on the man to feign mopping up the mess with a sleeve. His other hand moved to the belt of the robe and under the fabric, where another hand met him, gripping his wrist tightly, and then the man was grabbing the other, forcing them apart and away from his person.

Jaz’s heart stopped as the golden eyes turned to meet with his. The man had hardly reacted to the spill, lifting probably just an inch from his seat in a stance that could give him the upper hand if he needed to lunge.

“You should watch your step.”

His voice was deeper than Jaz expected, his eyes widening as the man simply guiding the tiefling’s hands back to himself. The voice sounded other-worldy, as if he channeled a god through his vocal chords. For a moment, Jaz was frozen.

Unfortunately, his tail was not, already moving to the same pouch. He figured since he had the man’s attention up here, eyelashes batting.

“Sorry. I might have too much to drink.”

As soon as the tip of his tail touched the cloth of the man’s robe, he released one wrist and grabbed the tail, holding it out like a venomous snake trying to snap at him. His face certainly read as disgusted .

“That was your second strike.”

The stranger rose now, meeting Jaz’s height. Something he hadn’t anticipated.

“Well, you gotta appreciate my commitment to the task,” he grumbled, yanking his remaining hand away. The man let him go, sitting back down, now unable to move his eyes from you. Did he even blink? Jaz flicked his tail upon release, staring back with an innocent and confused expression. One that could possibly fool someone he hadn’t just tried to rob.

“So that’s it? Am I good to go, or are you gonna stab me as soon as I turn my back? ‘Cause that would be pretty low.”

“You won’t make friends around here if you keep that attitude up. Especially in a place like this…”

Jaz shrugged.

“Are you volunteering or am I allowed to get back to business?”

Whatever that business was, he wasn’t sure. That plan had been a complete failure and now he was so sure more pairs of eyes were on him.   Be skittish , his parents had warned him. Be invisible. No matter your blood . The man blinked slowly.

“If your business is making a mess, be my guest.”

The stranger seemed to be settled back down, hackles lowering. But the second he seemed to let his guard down, the next, he went rigid, eyes turning to the crowd. Jaz glanced over as well, seeing the familiar face of the captain trying to part the commotion while singing along with the next shanty. The stranger was quick to his feet, heading the direction of the captain, before cutting sharply and into the crowd. Jaz nearly jumped out of his seat, trying to follow the guy through the crowd, but despite the flashy clothes, he blended in and was soon out of sight.

The captain cut in front of his sight, and Jaz opened his mouth to ask where he was gone, but found instead offering the now-unoccupied seat beside him.

“I need to get some air,” he mumbled, crossing into the crowd and leaving the captain, who looked on with a small frown, behind. He had opened his mouth to say something, but Jaz was gone, pushing through to the door in a mild panic until his hand shoved the tavern door open.

The night had grown silent, most of the sailors indoors and the small market regaining a calm. A few stalls were still open rather than being restocked, lights and lanterns twinkling. The catfolk from before are still at their stoops, a little more inebriated than before, lapping at their drinks with small tongues.

Jaz noted how adorable that was, before he scoped the streets. The buildings, trying to catch a shadow in a bottle at the moment. The man was gone. Jaz clenched his fists, unsure of where his disappointment came from. So many questions were being left unanswered and this arrival into Port Town had been nothing but confusing.

He cursed and kicked a rock, taking a moment to look at the cats enjoying their night. It almost made up for the crushing disappointment. He offered them a smile before heading back inside to his table.

 

By the time Jaz returned, the captain had thankfully taken the seat he offered and stayed put. He took in a sharp breath and took his own chair, offering a simple apology, looking all too pleased he wouldn't be sitting alone for the evening. Despite having almost run off with another other guy, a complete mystery. Jaz couldn’t shake it. He was already slouching.

“Things really do get agitated around here. Mind if I keep you company, Captain?” He gave a quick smile, a bit awkward, and dipped his head until his horns nearly passed across the space between them.

“Sure, sure.” He took a long drink from his mug. “Still queasy?”

“I’m clearly not a man of the sea,” Jaz muttered, running his fingers around the rim of his own mug. He remembered how he nearly fell to his knees to kiss the earth. “Solid ground has settled my stomach.”

The captain nodded, eyes slowly moving to the crowd to observe his boisterous crew. _Was he losing him?_ Jaz leaned in.

“So, Captain, do you plan on staying here for a long time?”

The gesture forward caught the captain's attention, who leaned in as well, a few strands of red hair falling across his brow. An arm wound around his mug to get closer still. Jaz had never see him up close, and the lighting in the tavern was terrible. Thankfully, his Infernal eyes adjusted, noticing every crease and mark and scar on the man’s face.  
“Not too long. That ship out there is still mine.”

“Shame you're not staying.”

“I've got a few days, maybe.” The captain brushed the hairs away, clearing his throat. “That's not my name, you know…”

“We never really exchanged names. I know you know mind, but… to me, you're just Captain .”

Jaz watched every single movement in the man's face, unsure of whether to go on ahead with this. But he was a chance-taking type. He had already tried to mug a man whilst he watched, not once, but twice, and hardly batted an eye upon his own failures.

“Arvid,” the man said.

“ _Charming_.”

His tail flicked, knocking against the legs of the table. Even when looking into Arvid’s alluring expression, his thoughts still slipped to the man who had previously sat in the chair. Once he gathered himself, his eyes focused.

“You must know a lot of people around here.” Jaz paused. “Did you see the man who was sitting here earlier?”

The sudden change in subject brought Arvid’s smile to tip, mouth closing entirely as he began to sat back. Jaz felt his heart skip a beat, knowing he had done that too hastily and ruined a perfectly good moment between them.

“Seemed in a rush…”

Jaz’s eyes narrowed. He was completely unsure of their relation, but if he pried, it might drive him away. Enough that the other had actually bolted at the sight of the captain. He cursed his curiosity, and sat back, clearing his own throat.

“So! Can I buy you another drink or are you going to call it a day, Cap?” He gave the man his best smile, sharp canines poking into his lips.

That brought the captain back around, easing a smirk back into the conversation. “I can almost see the bottom of my mug. Might as well.”

Jaz nodded, picking himself up to go get them a few more drinks from the bar, once again weaving through the drunken tides of sailors and their new portside friends. Returning with the drinks was a bigger effort than last time, but it gave him time to think about goddamn lucky it was the captain hadn't seen Jaz trying to rob an older man hiding in the dark not a half hour before.

He made sure to make a display of his hips, tail curling and swaying with each step. Arvid was watching from where he sat, a thumbnail to his teeth, sharpening his smirk. Even sitting down the new drink, Jaz tried to make notice of his body, even under thick leather. As he sat, they shared a brief glance.

“Don't you ever get tired of the sea? Looks like it doesn't offer a lot of distractions.” Jaz wore his best doe-eyes, ready to bat his lashes if the man didn't get the hint. It was time to move on from one stranger to the next.

“Oh, sure .” Arvid took a heavy swig from his mug. “There are days where I'd rather be trapped in a town like this and never see the world. On the off chance I pick up a handsome stranger in need of some help, however…”

The intention was crystal clear now, field clear for Jaz's landing. He adjusted his posture in his seat. Flirtatious enough? He couldn't tell, but the way the tip of his tail was curling over the back of his own shoulder was a sign.

“Well Captain, I’m sure this handsome stranger is very grateful and ready to put his mouth where his money is.”

Arvid chuckled but didn't respond immediately. He already had one mug drained and was quickly finishing off the other in the next breath. Jaz blinked, impressed, watched the other man begin to rise from his seat.

“Did you get yourself a room?”

Jaz didn't feel the need to reply, finishing off his own drink and fetching the key from his pouch. They cut through the crowd together and to the stairs on the far end of the tavern, his tail twitching wildly behind him. He nearly fumbled with the lock to the room, regaining his composure once he opened the door and sweeping an arm out to invite the captain inside.

Before he could shut the door, Arvid had pulled him into a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the sudden lack of vigor in the writing after Jaz returns to the tavern, that part was written before anything else and was supposed to be part of something else entirely. It was also written on my phone, and I didn't really spell check or check anything else, really.


	3. Room 22 (opt.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first and only "smut" chapter as it is part of the whole gift to Marie of writing this out. So this is definitely a break but still canon. It’s able to be skipped if you aren’t interested in any form of graphic smut. Sexual exploits will be implied and mentioned later, but this will be the only one to be written out (as it wasn't during gameplay).

The kiss was a surprise, and Jaz felt his ears wiggle and tail curl. It had been years since he had even been touched like this, as all that time training to be a blacksmith or whatever (Jaz was never even sure what he was going to become back home) had be truly focused on making something of his talents. Or distracting himself from the crippling loneliness that brought being the only tiefling in town.

The fact the captain looked at, desired, and kissed him with no hesitancy, made Jaz only want him more. Arvid’s shirt fell away as Jaz parted it down the middle. The buttons were loose, and he moved the cloth down the captain’s arms as they were both shuffling to the bed. Jaz was turned and pushed down, not minding one bit. The lights were out in here, but he didn’t mind squinting through the darkness to admire his prize in a new land.

“You look amazing.”

“You’re drunk,” the captain corrected, undoing the belt to his trousers. Jaz grinned, not bothering to insist otherwise. He was drunk, but this was the best decision he had ever made while still conscious.

Jaz could see scars on the man’s pale skin but didn’t comment. The belt that fell away had an empty sheath a short sword might be kept in. He was a pirate after all, no man of the royal fleet that walked with dignity and honor for a king. Arvid was graceful in an obviously brutish manner, shoving his trousers down and stepping out of each pants leg. With his eyes attuned to the darkness, he could see the outline of the man’s cock swinging gently between his thighs. Hardening as he stood and saw that the tiefling was watching it.

He smelled of sweat and salt, and Jaz pulled him in by the hips and pressed several kisses to his naval. Downy hair brushed his lips and cheek, and two rough hands settled on the tiefling’s horns, holding him in place. His kisses descended, finding the base of the man’s cock that jumped at the contact, and Jaz met it with a hungry moan, following the length in the dark. Salty, but at the same time, tasteless and soft against his tongue.

With his hands free for the moment, he worked at the laces of his own armor, struggling as he became enraptured by the taste of Arvid’s cock. He quickly brought him into his mouth, the head resting between his tongue and the roof of his mouth. Yellow eyes tried to peer up at the captain but he was still being held in place, pulled further down the cock until his nose met the captain’s belly again. Arvid fit perfectly in his mouth, and along the crook of his throat, stopping just past his gag reflex. The tiefling struggled momentarily, before taking a sharp breath through his nose and blinking away a few tears.

“Ah- shit.” Arvid released the horns, laughing nervously.

He swept Jaz’s hair back, before holding his chin and having him look up. He looked beautiful down there, shining, glowing eyes blinking helplessly up at him. And Jaz wriggled again, only this time he was getting his own trousers down. Hands fast to his own cock, another cupping his sac, rolling his balls between his fingers. A slow, agonizing pleasure to withhold his better urges.

“Is everything red?” Arvid asked, easing Jaz’s head back so he could see the rest of him. Sure enough, the tiefling held on to his red cock as if it was all he knew. There were small ridges along either side, and Arvid bit his lip, thumb running along Jaz’s bottom lip. “I’ve never seen anything like that before.”

Jaz slowly felt the ridges himself. They weren’t a bone-like structure that one might assume at first, but simple raises in his own flesh that folded and throbbed like the rest of him. With a squeeze and a long pull towards the tip, he brought a small spot of pre-cum, shuddering again. He was torturing himself. The anticipation to see this man naked, have him in this very room, perhaps reached back to the moment he first saw him at the helm of his own ship.

He leaned from Arvid’s touch to rest on his back, horn grazing the wall that supported one side of the bed. He stared up at him, giving another moan as he continued to stroke and pull at his cock and balls. His legs parted, watching Arvid simply stand there a run a hand across a bigger scar on his chest, to one nipple, before he dropped them and began his descent on the tiefling.

The pirate’s kisses ranged from loving and gentle to just short of a bite, drawing out a shocked gasp. Jaz’s skin was tough, not soft all over as a human might be. Thick, almost armored, the bites never hurt or felt like anything more than gentle teeth, the act still shocked him and brought him closer to complete abandon. Lips reach his own and he babbled out nonsense. Hands replaced his own and he wrapped his arms around Arvid’s neck. There was no doubt in his mind that the captain had seen many before Jaz.

Their kisses were brief, as he soon brought his fingers up to his mouth, sucking on his fore and middle finger, before his hand fell away again. There was the brief cold sensation against his inner thigh before descending lower. He shuddered, bumping his horns against the man’s forehead. He reciprocated with a small nudge, as his fingers pressed against the tiefling’s entrance, working slowly inside of him. It was dull, almost distant pressure, one Jaz wished right now he could feel more of. He had played with himself before like this, and it always felt as if very little pleasure came from it.

But Arvid could reach deeper, to places Jaz didn’t know existed within him. A place that made jump and quiver, and his cock flex against his stomach. He left his hips, holding on tighter to Arvid, pulling at his ponytail.

“Tell me if it hurts,” the captain reassured, breath hot in his pointed ear. There wasn’t a second that was passing where Jaz wasn’t trembling, moaning, feeling the fingers slide and retract. There was a deeper spot the man could reach that gave him a sobering jolt, and without warning he spilled onto his own stomach. Immediately apologizing, Jaz wasn’t sure whether he should feel shameful.

Only a few words escaped before Arvid was holding the back of his head, kissing him and not letting up. That spot was a shock each time his fingers reached in, leaving him whimpering, his cock a weeping mess. He wasn’t sure if there was another orgasm, his entire body was on fire. When Arvid finally pulled his fingers out of him, Jaz could hardly mutter a word. All he knew was that he wanted more.

That was in Arvid disappeared from view, his tongue felt across his chest and belly. Upon peering up, he saw the man was cleaning up the mess he had left and Jaz reached for his hair again.

“Leave it,” he pleaded, pulling hair. “Leave it and keep going. _Please._ ”

Arvid untangled Jaz’s fingers from his hair and got back on his feet, leaving the tiefling to beg. But he wasn’t leaving, only parting Jaz’s legs further to wrap them around his own waist. The room was blurry to Jaz, but he watched the man stroke himself, admiring the other’s red, trembling form. The cock was pointed downwards and he braced himself for something bigger, thicker, more pleasing than a few fingers - and he wasn’t disappointed.

The pressure was immense, and he wasn’t sure whether he could take it. The first time Jaz had sex, it was with an elven woman, and she had been keen to have everything done quickly. He wasn’t sure if he had pleasure comparable to this - back arching as he groaned, gripping the sheets and feeling Arvid fill him inch by inch. His entire body was strained to a shaking, sweating mess as a kiss was felt against his jaw, arms around his middle and easing him back onto the bed.

“Arvid, it’s…”

“Your first time doing this?”

He nodded, horns dragging the sheets beneath him. Arvid’s cock resting so deep inside him, deeper than he was so sure anything could reach, made him feel invincible. The trembling slowly subsided as his body succumbed to the pleasure, and his arms wrapped back around the pirate’s neck. He whispered Infernal expletives as he felt the man shift inside him, first deeper and then back, away from him, and he almost cried for him not to leave. _How foolish would he sound?_

“Dear gods,” the pirate whispered against him. Jaz felt proud, assumed he could be the best thing this man ever had, but his thoughts clouded as each thrust became more focused, determined, their bodies eventually meeting in heavy, muffled thuds. This would break him, he was sure, but for the moment he was holding on, tongue hanging out of sharp teeth, eyes barely open to watch the pirate’s face remain calm and satiated.

Jaz wasn’t sure how long it went on, body remaining a numb, pleasured vessel for a starved young man. He kissed this man, pet him, urged him to be harder, faster, to which he didn’t comply, no matter how he begged. Each movement was sweet and considerate, and his third orgasm rocked him, hands moving up into Arvid’s hair and holding his face against his neck. His moan was muffled by the captain’s hand, and he laughed when the peak of his pleasure subsided. He fell away, useless and limp.

“Are you done?”

“I… think so.” Jaz felt along his body, everything tingling and sensitive. _Numb._ He was sure he could keep going at the captain’s command but said nothing. Arvid’s hands fell to the tiefling’s thighs, stroking every last drop from the red cock as his hips thrusted gently. There was no sign that Arvid had finished as well, but… how would Jaz really know what that looked like? He frowned, chewing on his lip, riding out every single second the man pulled from within.

There was a moment his expression shifted, and jaz felt something different inside, biting his lip as he withdrew himself. He instinctively closed his legs when Arvid backed up to clean himself off. Was that it then? He watched the dark form of the pirate turn to sit on the bed, reclining beside him. Jaz began to shiver again, but only because the heat of their passion had now subsided, leaving the Infernal being a shocked and cold man.

“Don’t try to move,” Arvid said, sitting up to unroll the spare blankets that were provided.

He brought it over them both, resting his head on one hand and tracing along the tiefling’s horns. Jaz wasn’t sure if he was in shock or awe of this man, his entire world brought to a pinpoint of pleasure so easily. All his flirtations felt like a conquering of a man who seemed, at first, unreachable. He ran his fingers up into Arvid’s chest hair, thanking him softly. Arvid only hushed him.

The last thing Jaz felt was fingers through his hair, over and over, until he gave in to exhaustion.


	4. Chasing Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to exploring, with a whole new perspective (of sorts).

The darkness that met Jaz in sleep was silent, rather unwelcome to the previous pleasure of a night with Arvid. He felt as if he was floating, held over a chasm that kept him suspended. Usually, one wasn’t aware of their own breathing, but in this very moment and this very dream, he began to feel stifled, choked of his own life the longer he remained dangling here - wherever here was. Jaz was unusually aware that he was dreaming _at all_ , trying to turn and see if there was anything around him. The darkness extended too far for him to find out.

When he awoke, he found the sun cutting through the curtains and across his face. Letting out a growl and covering his eyes, he sat up in bed. His body ached but for good reason. Arvid wasn’t here, though. There was no reason evidence of him having been here at all. Their sweat had been combined on the mattress, his clothes gone from the floor. Jaz’s own clothes were folded neatly on the bedside table; enough proof that anyone had cared to see themselves out.

Arvid leaving before he woke up was no surprise though. Whether their relations were to be kept a secret or he had work to do on the docks, that didn’t matter.  He dressed and went to the window, parting the curtains to look outside. The streets were oddly deserted, stranger still to a new arrival that several citizens appeared to be napping in the sun. Their tails flicked and ears turned each time a gull gawked or a harbor bell clanged with each gust of wind. Further past the tops of the small town, hills rolled up and into empty plains. This was Jaz’s first time seeing it, and he squinted against the sun.

The bar downstairs has emptied as well, and Jaz took a moment to admire the stillness of it all. A few pirates are passed out at their tables, and the bartender sits alone, counting the payments from the previous night. He looked to Jaz, giving a quick nod. He tossed the keys on the counter.

“Did you see the captain leave? Red hair, this size--?” He gestured to illustrate the height of the man, cutting a comment about how he may have left looking as if he had the best sex of his life.

“All those sea folk went back to their own business.” The bartender shrugged. “Ship is still docked tough, but I dunno if they here. Sorry, kid.”

Jaz frowned.

“Thanks anyway.”

Outside, the port was still chilly. The sun that shined through the clouds cast small warm spots along the streets. These spots were occupied by the catfolk from before, stretched out on their bellies or backs and soaking up the warmth. They chat with one another and pay no mind to the rest of the world.

Jaz put his hands into his pockets to avoid the urge to pet them.

“Mornin’ lads.” He smiled, but kept a respectful distance from them. They seemed like a skittish folk. “Did they leave you guys in charge of the town? Where is everyone?”

It took a moment for the cats to come around, or even pay attention to the tiefling. They’re small, groggy, and cozy. One stretched his arms up and yawned, tongue curling and ears flat.

“They’re sleepin’. Sun is out.”

“Oi, he don’t about that,” another chided.

Jaz pointed to the sky, confused.

“What’s that then?”

The cats rolled their eyes.

“ _Everyone_ goes to bed when the sun comes up. Don’t like it or somethin’.”

The cats fell back into their naps, ignoring Jaz as he kept on his questions. “You guys know that’s really weird, right?” What do you mean they don’t like it? Do they combust under the sun? Or do they really hate sunburns?” He looked around to see if there was an open shop, window, door, anything. It was all shut tight, save a few shops lingering with their signs still swinging, still giving the port an otherwise abandoned atmosphere.

“We used to it. Don’t bother us none.”

Jaz hesitated, crouching down to gently pet one of the cats’ bellies. It may be the only chance he gets this and, luckily enough, they don’t really seem to mind. Probably too lazy to care or react. That eased his conscious that the new land was going to be a difficult one.

The marketplace was mostly closed, the open shopped occupied by bored-looking owners or sellers. The first one Jaz approached was an elf with skin the texture of polished stones and white hair pulled back into a braid that extending over his crown and fell over a shoulder. His ears were long, sharp, and his eyes slowly opened when Jaz cleared his throat.

“Eh, hello.” He feigned his interest in the array of a few swords and other weaponry.

“You’re new,” the elf muttered, twirling the end of his braid between his fingers. “No one is usually awake at this time.”

“Yeah, what’s up with that by the way?”

The elf looked at Jaz as if he was an idiot. And by this new land’s standards, races, and laws, he was all the more ignorant. He shrugged, sitting forward on his stall. Along the counter were rings, amulets and charms. Possibly worthless and cheap, but still making him a living.

“Not fond of the sun. Bad for our skin.”

Everyone seemed to talk in fragmented sentences around here and lazy voices. Jaz frowns, admiring the stony skin.

“What happens if you go in the sun? Those cats don’t seem to mind.” He gestured over his shoulder to the sleeping catfolk. The elf smiled, then yawns, his ears wiggling.

“Never seen a _drow_?”

Jaz rolled his eyes. “So, what? This town is _only_ inhabited by drows and they all sleep during the day?”

“Nothing too exciting, right? You looking for someone, Horns?”

“ _Maybe._ ” He leaned in a bit. “Weird guy, dark skin. Looked human, wearing _pretty_ fancy shows. Had this whole _mysterious_ thing going on. He was about my size, but definitely less handsome.”

The drow looked the tiefling over, raising a brow. He seemed rather unimpressed, not really making anything of it. Or perhaps he’s just exhausted, giving another yawn.

“Oh, him. Uh-huh.”

There was an extended pause as Jaz waited for more information, but the drow didn’t seem to be that interested.  
“ _And?_ ”

“Hm? I don’t know. He hangs around in the bar most nights. You a bounty-hunter?”

“Not really. I was just curious. You don’t know where I could find him during the day, do you?”

“He comes and goes. Must be some messenger for the capitals. That’s what I figure.”

“I… don’t know about that,” Jaz grumbled. He was certain that wasn’t how capitals and cities worked, but he shrugged it off. “Thanks anyway.”

“You, uh, don’t want to buy anything? Fine with just some sword and a dagger? Alright…”

He pretended not to hear the seller, already turning to look other open shops. A fruit stand and another that appeared to be selling whatever is brought in from the sailors and can be shucked for a few coins. Fish, rusty treasures and the like. As if that mattered to Jaz, who made for the fruit stand. The drow behind this stand smiled, and Jaz smiled back, ducking under the extended awning. The sun was kept out of her tired eyes, and her grin only widened when she realized someone was coming to purchase her good.

“Hi there. Was Aizel being tough on you?”

Jaz glanced to the other drow, who seemed to already be napping where he stood.

“Nah, he was alright. I was just asking him a few questions.”

He looked to the fruits now. Their shapes jagged and spikey, as if they evolved to have defensive skins. It looked like an apple, but not like anything he had grown up with. The spikes along the skin were soft, but strong, and Jaz tried to bend one off.

“Never seen fruit like this before.”

“How pretty, right?”

She picked a few of the apples up for you, holding them up for Jaz to examine. Apples, bananas, and peaches, all twisted and spiked, sometimes the wrong color altogether. Some had bumps, or indents all over the fruit’s body. The drow grinned, proud of these little mutants. Jaz gave her a few coins for a couple of the apple-kind.

“Actually, you might be able to help me.” He held up a few more coins for her.  “Your friend over there didn’t know much, but… I need information on someone. He comes to the tavern almost every night. Looks wealthy, and relatively human? I’m guessing you don’t have a lot of _those_ if we consider how empty your streets are.”

The young drow touched her cheeks, eyes widening. Were it possible to see a blush across her onyx cheeks, it would be present momentarily.

“Oh! You mean that strider fellow. I think he’s from the capital, but he spends all his time around here…”

“Oh, yeah. That’s the one. You know where I can find him during the day?”

“I don’t know if I’ve ever seen him come _or_ go.”

Jaz sighed, but handed the extra coin over.

“That’s a bummer.” He dropped the purchased fruit into his small back and gave the drow a weak smile. “Thank you, you were still useful.”

The drow waved as he headed back to the docks. The ship he had arrived on were still in port, a few sailors on board setting up new crates, replacing broken ones and throwing dead fish back overboard. Minding their own business and focused on menial labor as it were. Jaz took out one of the spiked apples, looking it over before finding a secure place to bite.

“Good day, fellas. You seen the captain today?”

It took them a moment for them to notice the tiefling, coming to the edge of the boat and glaring down at him. All the hard work and help Jaz didn’t deliver was coming back to him, and he offered an uneasy smile.

“He ain’t here,” one of them scowled.

“Well, here _is_ he?”

“I dunno. Out of port. This place is huge. Probably tryna find some girl to bed.”

Jaz’s tail flicked, the hair on the back of his neck bristling. They weren’t going to be any help. _Thanks for nothing_. He stared up at the ship, letting his anger subside.

There was very little for him in this town already, the captain having been his only pursuit. The heart of the town held nothing for him either, Jaz fishing a few coins from the fountain as night fell while a few people watched and did nothing to stop him. While non-drow folk wandered and drow-folk began to wander from their homes, the small town began to light up with candles and its hanging lights.Jaz found a place to sit and admire the day passing, napping on and off as a few cats napping at his feet, sensing the calm within. That alone perked up his attitude.

Soon, the din of the crowds gathering in the dock markets became too much to sleep through, and he brought his head back up to pay attention to as many conversations as he could find, trying to find a familiar voice, face, anything. Standing with a stretch, he could easily see over the tops of the crowd, all the voices blending in as a gentle hum. He could feel eyes on here, but it was perhaps the fact he was the only tiefling around these part, and was most likely the first so many had seen _ever_.

Weaving into the crowds, he kept his eyes and ears out for the face he wants, the cloak he was sure he could pick out of a crowd. That fine satin and the runes stitched into the fabric. The sensation of eyes on him became more of a hunch that he was being watched, and Jaz turned several times to check behind him. People yelped and moved out of his way before they could be stepped on. When it became too much, he turned into a dark alley and took a deep breath. It was a sensory overload here.

The feeling… faded. Jaz rested a hand against cold brick and walked to the end of the alley. It opened to another, calmer street. It was almost an entirely different town, and Jaz took in another slow breath. Where he had come from, the only crowds were those large Halfling families that crowded into the tavern for birthdays and weddings. Even then, they were small, and felt like less of an effort.

Gathering himself, he look down the street, finding himself on the backside of the tavern, the door propped open with a salt rock dragged from cliffs. What caught his attention, however, was the figure that lingered on the roof above, void of any lights, or casting shadows. It simply stood there.

Jaz raised his hand and gave it the finger.


	5. A Step in the Right Direction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The figure has a face, and a familiar one at that.

He didn’t take his eyes off the shadow as he came closer to the tavern, not sure whether he should ignore the being completely and head on inside to see if there was work around. No, no, his curiosity would always pique, and the step he had taken up onto the porch was retreated. He stepped back enough to squint and see if he could make out a defining shape of the figure, but even his dark vision gave him the faint outline of a cloak, and hair falling over one shoulder.

Was it the man from the night before? He was staring right back, the wind picking up his robes and hair and giving him a rather majestic look. For Jaz, who refused to be impressed, assured himself this was mostly comical, and rolled his eyes.

“What’s up with you being a creep?”

The figure stared back, before taking a step off of the roof and falling forward. His entire form was a blur, suddenly on one knee and slowly lifting before Jaz, who took an immediate step back as he realized this man stood a few inches above him. He took off his hood, tossing the long braid back.

“Excuse me?”

Yes, it was him, with the same deep, gruff voice and everything.

“Why are you watching me, standing on a roof like an idiot?” Jaz folded his arms. “Are you trying to be _discreet_?”

“You stayed the night,” the man said, evading the interrogation entirely. “Why?”

Jaz hesitated, stunned he was so flatly ignored like that, and it took him a moment to find an answer that wasn’t the obvious - he had slept with someone. He tilted his head, smirking upon recalling everything that had happened that night exactly.

“Because I needed a place to sleep. Why did _you_ leave as soon as the Captain walked in?”

The man glanced away to check either sides of him, and the streets, before his gaze stopped dead on jaz.  
“Who?”

He narrowed his eyes, not believing it for a second, but all he could do was shrug it off and revel in the silence between them. His eyes wandered, glad to get a better look at the man now that he wasn’t making shadows dance around him.  
“Well, what are you doing on the roof? Are you looking for something?”

“I am. Or I was. You’re here. _Still_. Aren’t you the same Infernal that tried to rob me the other night?”

“No,” Jaz replied, mocking offense. “But I don’t blame you, we all look the same.”

The man hummed, acknowledging the smart-ass comment.  
“I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone new to the land that stayed in Port for so long.”

“I stayed one night, how is that long?” Jaz shook his head a little, trying to put a finger on why this guy could possibly be so annoyed by him. _Hmm_. “Are you really a messenger for the Capital?”

The man’s eyes snapped back to Jaz, giving him a quick once-over.

“Sometimes. You were asking around. That figures.”

“I’m just curious. You kind of stand out in this town.” He took a chance and held out his hand, hoping the stranger wouldn’t leave him hanging. “I’m Jaz, by the way.”

The robes parted, and a hand wrapped in bandages reached out to take the tiefling’s, giving a firm squeeze and shake before retracting back the way it had came. It was a movement so rehearsed, Jaz could have sworn his movements simply reversed.

“ _Tazim_.”

Jaz nodded heavily, giving a grin.

“Tazim, alright… You sure you don’t need a hand with whatever you’re doing?”

The man looked the tiefling up and down again, even taking a step back to gather the entire picture. He stared, eyes narrowed but unblinking. Jaz really didn’t understand why he was such a spectacle in a town where cats roamed the street never higher than a hip.

“What?” he asked, trying to lead Tazim further into - _whatever_ this was.

“What did you come here for?”

“Adventure, money, fame? Fuck if I know. If didn’t feel right to stay.”

Home had never felt like home, no matter his aching heart on the ship ride over. He figured this would be a terrible decision, but getting laid on one night and figuring out the town’s mysteries the next was surely more than he had accomplished sticking around with old faces, old news.

“You’re the first tiefling I’ve seen in years,” the man grumbled. “There’s plenty of ‘adventure’ here, but you better be careful.”

Jaz smiled, whether it was genuine appreciation for the concern, or feigning his innocence in all of this.

“I thought one tried to rob you last night.”

“And if they try again, I’ll take the end of their tail.”

“I don’t think they’d be stupid enough to try again,” he mused, but felt the end of his tail curl instinctively as the thought of his tail being docked like a lamb’s. Clearly his thoughts, he opened his hands to Tazim. “Are yoi going back to the Capital soon?”

“That’s none of your business and you can get there on your own.”

“Oh, come on!” Well, the man had certainly called his bluff, and Jaz groaned, trying to wear his smile thin. “I’ll help you find whatever you’re looking for. In exchange, you get me to the Capital. Did I tell you I can see in the dark? I can be useful.”

The man took a deep breath, his robes parting as he ran a few fingers across his brow, along the bridge of his nose.

“I don’t know. Especially since you’re associated with pirates. They’re the last thing Shaemore needs so far from water.”

“Associated is a big word,” he scowled. “I travelled with them. It was cheaper and no questions were asked.” Jaz hesitated, standing firm. “I _promise_ I won’t cause you trouble.”

Tazim wasn’t buying it, moving a few strands of hair from his face before his hood was yanked up.

“I can meet you there, but we don’t work together.”

Before Jaz could plead any further, the man crouched and jumped. Rather, he shot up into the air and landed gracefully back on the room. He was gone in a second, his footsteps so light that he but a whisper on the thatched roofs. _What a strange, angry man_ , Jaz thought, still convincing himself that he was nowhere near impressed.

There were no plans, and there hadn’t been one since he had fell into the arms of the pirate, but one thing felt certain - even if it was out of spite. He ducked into the inn now, rubbing his neck and… realizing that Tazim hadn’t even told him where the “Capital” was, or how he was to get there on his own.

“What’s the quickest way to join the Capital?” he asked the bartender as soon as he grabbed a seat. The man behind the counter was startled, not having yet met this tiefling and perhaps hadn’t seen one before in his life. His mouth moved wordlessly, and Jaz gestured for him to go on.

“That- that depends? Which capital?”

Jaz opened and then shut his mouth. Multiple capitals? Alright, he didn’t know the history of this place (or anywhere, for that matter) but this was his first time hearing about a land occupied by two capitals.

“Uh, right - I need to get to Shaemore.”

The man nodded, setting down the mug he was cleaning and pointing to where Jaz had come in.

“You can ‘ire a horse outta here, get to Mountain’s Belt inna coupla days, then Shaemore is about a day after that. You ‘eaded out alone? Stables are out--” and here, he gestures to the left, indicating some turn, “toward the hills. They usually have a coupla caravans goin’ in an’ out.”

He followed the man’s hand, turning on his seat. With a quiet thanks, he headed out and tried to follow signs. This town, as small as it felt sometimes, was already swallowing Jaz back up. Going through the alley he had before, he was met with the night crowd and swept in the wrong direction. After reluctantly asking a few drows for directions, they guided him to a short walk east. He cursed himself that he wasn’t making a detour to buy a map, either of the town or the whole damn land, but he was too eager and excited to leave.

The cobblestone turned into grass and dirt, stoned breaking apart under his boots. The stables were further out in the field, the rise of the hills behind them giving the appearance that they were backed into the earth itself. There were a few horses tied up (Jaz counted six), with one occupied by a human brushing down her coat and mane. Their tails flicked lazily, wanting nothing more than to stay asleep.

Only a couple of the horses still wore their saddles, already asleep in the stalls and not paying any mind to the tiefling that came huffing and scurrying over. The rest were locked in the stables, head hanging low over the doors. He headed toward the man, who was already peering over the horse he was attending to, eyes baring making it over the dip in the animal’s spine.

“Hey- How much for one of your horses? I want to go to Shaemore?” He tried to catch his breath, feeling at his pockets for the coins he hoped he still had.

“Shaemore?” The man dusted the brush off on his leather vest, stepping around. He cleared his throat, wiping his hands down the front of his pants before standing straight again. “My girls can get you to Mountain’s Belt in a couple days, one at the most if you wanna push the poor lass. Are you lookin’ to rent or buy?”

“What’s the cheapest? I’m not in a hurry.”

The man shrugged, looking to one of the geared up horses that swayed her hips lazily, shifting from one foot to the other.

“Twenty-five gold and the old mare is yours for a couple days. Long as she gets to Mountain’s Belt, I guess…”

Jaz blinked. From the moment he had stepped onto the docks, he felt his fingers itch and his pockets hunger. Sooner or later, Jaz would steal. It was not in his true nature growing up, but he felt that urge the second the price rattled his sharp ears.

Jaz blinked again, as the man shrugged and turned to brush at the mare’s coat again. In an instant, his hand was on the dagger at his belt, but he quickly thought otherwise. He reached for the man’s hair, fingers curling and yanking him away. Jaz grunted, and used what strength he had to ram the man’s face into the closest supporting beam of the stables.

The man’s forehead hit the dense wood with a heavy “ _whud_ ” and he immediately went limp. The horses tittered, shifting on their nervous hooves again. Jaz immediately panicked, dropping down to check the man’s pulse. There was no way he could have killed him with a blow like that, but he had to be sure. What had come over him? _But, twenty-five gold for an old mare? Please_. He dragged the man’s limp body into the hay, before searching his pockets for the stall keys.

The youngest looking mare there stared at Jaz, having watched him through the entire ordeal. Her large, brown eyes blinked, not judging the actions that had been taken against her now-former master. Jaz smiles, petting up her muzzle and unlocking her stall. He had never ridden a horse before, but he knew he had to at least get reins on if he wanted to steer her with any luck.

To his luck, she had a saddle, and her reins were on a hook beside her. She was calm, obedient, slipping into the bridle as if she had done this hundreds of times before. The bit rattled between her teeth, and Jaz pet at her chin, admiring his steal.

An entire horse, and a good-looking one at that. And it hadn’t cost him a thing.

Jaz stepped into one stirrup and swung the other leg over. Alright, this was definitely a first, but it almost came naturally to him. The mare lifted her head, shaking out her mane and walking off on her own. She even followed the road without so much as a nudge in the right direction - which worked out as Jaz realized he was still a mapless fool.

Well, wherever the wind would take him at this point.

Hopefully to Shaemore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And to quote Jaz's player: "That’s how you get a free horse bitches. *Jaz puts sunglasses on*"
> 
> P.S. Sorry this one is a little short, I would have written / included more as to Jaz's journey outward but my left wrist decided to give out, stiffen up, and refuse to type anymore.
> 
> P.P.S. The guy who got his face smashed in his fine but never revisited. I'm sure he still wants Jaz's head on a platter for breaking his nose and stealing a horse from him.


End file.
